A Change of views
by bat-mun
Summary: Just after the fall of Cluny the Scourge, a lone rat attempts to keep on playing his music even if it costs him more than he bargained for. Joined by an ex-mercenary, Vermillion just might be inspired enough to write another song.


_Through valley and veil,_

 _And days of old._

 _This rat will dance_

 _With a story untold._

 _Within great walls_

 _Behind the gates, his story,_

 _Comes with chanein' fates._

 _He said with a smirk,_

 _An' a flick 'o the tail._

" _I don't care for a warrior's name,_

 _I will dance until I am slain._

 _With my life, I shall proclaim._

' _Fear the one, whom carries my name.'"_

Chapter 1

The stream flowed quietly along the bank, a small campfire cracking down to embers as a single figure rose from a small enclave nearby. The figure would stretch skyward, his ears twitching as his tail stood rigid as he stretched. He groaned as he adjusted his cloak, getting a small bag of supplies hidden behind a little hole covered by a thin blanket of lichen.

The figure would be a rat, grinning as he sat down by the fire, going through his pack and producing from it a small sack full of Sultanas and wild nuts. He slowly ate, chewing slowly as he looked down, his clawed hand reaching forward as he grabbed his lute. Gently, the notes rang out in the small valley. He would get up slowly and walked upstream towards a paved dirt path, the rat smirking from ear to ear as a single earring glinted in his right ear. "Today. Today's gonna be good." He stated as he walked straight down the path, strumming along on his lute. His black colored eyes glinting in the sunlight as he took out a small hat with a single owl feather primed in the hem. His whistle sounded as the sun started to slowly crawl higher and higher into the sky.

The lute playing rat would smile as he walked into a small town, his music being picked up by the village children, surrounding him as the rat cleared his throat audibly, his voice humming a soft harmony as a small bunny dame stopped in front of him.  
"Mistah… Who are ya?" The dame asked, her arms folding in front of her grass colored blouse. "I nevah seen ya from dese parts."  
"Me?" He asked, stopping his strumming just for a moment as he stroked his chin. "I suppose I could tell you just that and that only." He would bow, a smirk on his face. "My name is Vermillion." He said jauntily, flicking up from his hand and back onto his head, the owl feather sticking straight up into the sky. A few of the village's children looked on in wonder, most of them never seeing such a grand accessory. The rat would chuckle, walking up to the fair maiden, nodding to her. "I do take it you're the village leader then? Or mayhaps your husband?" He asked with that same smile, a small kit gripping her dress behind her.  
"I shan't say." She proclaimed. "Now wussa fine musician like you doin 'bout 'ese parts? On your way to the Abbey?" She asked, one of her hands going behind her to try to calm the small child behind her.  
"An Abbey? Why I haven't been around these parts.. But that does sound quite delightful! Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this Abbey? I do wish to go and see the sights of this land…" He would paw downwards at his stomach through his cloak and tunic, sighing. "Would it be hard to ask to see if you have any sticklebacks? I'm quite famished and I'd like to eat something before I go off on a journey."  
The rabbit would simply point behind her. "Stickleback? Don't think 'eve got anya' those." She smirked. "Fancy 'at. Where'd ya get it?"

"A friend." Vermillion simply said as he walked into the tavern, taking his hat off and placing it neatly in his pack. He would seat himself at an open table, holding his smile as he felt gazes of interest graze about him, locking onto his form as he simply waved a server over. "Two loaves of bread and a tall flagon." He nodded to the young server, watching the young bunny hop away as he simply waited.

He would glance about, duly taking note of the more hostile glares and glances directed towards him. He'd simply fold his hands atop the table, smiling as the young bunny walked over and places his meal on the table. "Why thank you." Vermillion winked at the young boy, his server oh so gracefully bowing as he hopped off back behind the counter.

He would notice a mouse reach up towards a sconce, taking a candle from it as the rat simply bit into his bread. It would seem to any outsider that he was oblivious to the small mob forming about his table. That it seemed to a weasel onlooker, about to stand and try to help out the rat as suddenly he cleared his throat.

"My my, are all of you here to treat me?" Vermillion would smirk, looking towards who seemed to be the leader of the brigadie, a short and stocky mouse pointing a lit candle towards him. "Well I'm flattered!"

"Why would anyone treat you, rat?" The mouse snarled at him, pointing the candle dangerously close to the traveling rat. "How could Maratha let you in knowing that bastard rat Cluny the Scourge could still be loose about! How could she knowing that you could be one of his rats!" The mouse shouted as he thrust the candle straight at his eye.

The strike would never reach the rat, instead going straight into the air as the mouse felt a long tight feeling around his neck as the rat stood up, holding his arm in a simple hold, his tail wrapped around the marsupial's neck, squeezing once before coiling like a wicked snake back at his side. "I'd suggest." He would stop speaking for a moment, his mouth full of bread as he swallowed. "That you kindly leave a traveling musician to eat his bread." He would simply say before sitting back down, most of the patrons in the bar slowly backing out and exiting through the doorway, not bothering to help the mouse who quickly scrambled out of the tavern, panting in fear.

"It's like no one's ever seen a rat before." He would mumble as he bit into the second piece of bread, chewing as he stared out the window.

Across the establishment, the weasel would just be in pure shock, just appalled with one sharpish move of his tail that this stranger disarmed and dissolved the situation. He would walk up, tapping on the table as he freezed up as the stranger looked at him.

"H-Hello." The weasel would say, gesturing to the seat. "M-May I sit?" He would ask, somewhat fearful of the rat."  
"Sure." Vermillion would say. "On one single condition." He would smirk as he looked at the newcomer, looking him up and down as he inspected the stranger.

"And… What would this entail?" The weasel asked, slightly scared.

"It is something quite veritably necessary in order for this conversation to go any further." He would smirk as he took another bite of bread, making his newfound companion tense up. "Your name. I'd like to know someone with such fine manners."

"Alfrick…" Said the weasel, seeming to recover from the strange encounter. "And I expect to hear your name as well, no scampering or prancin about with your fancy words." He hissed at him, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Me? Why would I be cavorting about the question if I didn't wish to answer it my dear friend Alfrick?" He would smirk. "Why my name is Vermillion, and I am quite happy to be of your acquaintance."

Alfrick would simply sigh, standing up. "Whatever. Just don't stay here too long musician, it'd be best if you did. I'd take the wicket gate heading east. That's where Redwall is."

"Redwall you say? Oh how delightful, I'd quite enjoy someone to accompany me." The rat would lean forward as he placed some coins down on the table, stepping right up next to him. "Care to join me?"

"In only your dreams." He snapped. "I bid good day to you sir." He would turn and walk away, heading east as the rat simply held a silent smile.

"Well well. Need to change his views now don't I?" He chuckled to himself as he started humming softly to himself, walking behind him.

The weasel would sigh as he heard the soft humming, stepping out of the town square as he headed down a dirt path, trying not to let the smug rat get the best of him. His tail would be lashing as he walked, the rat's voice now in the fray of the music.

"Would you stop that?" Alfrick asked, glancing towards Vermillion. "It's getting on my many many nerves."

"Well then I'll just need to hum more so I can get all of them!" The rat smiled as he smiled, walking next to him as the tune of the song grew in forte, the weasel clearly trying to keep his anger at bay.

"If you mind." Alfrick started, turning harshly towards the rat. "I'd prefer if you'd stop following me." He would start walking faster, heading down a hill as the rat kept up even with his pack. "I mean it!"

"Aww but that is simply no fun!" The rat chuckled, keeping pace as the weasel started breaking into a sprint, trying to lose his annoyance.

"I said go away damn it!" The weasel shouted as he panted, his anger rising as he saw the musician simply keep up with him effortlessly. "I will maim you if you don't!"

"Maim me? Why that's quite hurtful to someone of my caliber! I am but a traveling musician!" Vermillion said as he dashed in front of him, causing the weasel to stop in front of a small home, looking more worse for wear than anything really. "Is this your establishment? My my.. Quite dilapidated isn't it?"

"That's it." Alfrick grumbled as he opened the door, stomping into the house as he attempted to slam the wooden door shut but instead turned and saw the 'musician' standing in his homely abode. "What are you doing."  
"I'm making myself at home of course, looking around and seeing the sights of this wondrous household. It's quite unfurnished don't you think? Needs a good splash of furniture here and there."

"I'm quite well furnished thank you very much!" The weasel would shout out, both of them catching a slight rustling from just from his door, both rodents instantly on guard.

"Well now! If you didn't like me to come into your home then why'd you let me walk right in?" He would say, his eyes watching the closed door ashe say Alfrick reach and grab something from behind the stairs, seeing a flash of steel as he watched the weasel unsheath a longsword as he held it steady.  
Both would remain quiet as they both heard the door click, it creaking open slowly.

"Hello? Who's there?" Shouted the weasel, his eyes unmoving from the doorframe. "Show yourself!"

The door creaked open, a childlike hare peeking through the doorway. "H-Hello Alfrick. Just got a letter for you." He said, shivering as he saw the sword in the weasel's hands. "Is this a bad time?"  
"Not at all, Just trying to get this annoyance out of my home." He sighed, resting the blade on his shoulder, smiling warmly. "Now, may I have that letter?" He asked the mail carrier, holding his hand out as said rabbit produced it and handed it to him. "Thank you kindly."  
"A-An'time Alfrick, goodday." He murmured, quickly scampering away without a second glance.

"Aww, getting afraid of the neighbors are you?" Vermillion smirked, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the wall. "Not like anything bad could happen, right?" He snickered, covering his mouth

"Now. Shall we talk business?" The weasel said, leaning forward on his dining room table as he watched his 'guest' in front of him eat.

"What do you need to know my good friend?" Vermillion smiled.

"Well for one I'd love to know why the ever living hell you're in this town, especially with someone like Cluny running about." Alfrick scoffed. "I mean really, a random rat just walking about is going to cause some paranoia about. People might think you're a spy or something." He chuckled. "You aren't one, right?"  
"Why would an artist like me stoop down to the likes of a brigand. It's absolute that I won't stoop down to their level." The rat scoffed, leaning back in the wooden chair. "Don't make me laugh. I mean honestly, you've got the know on this Cluny fellow, and you've known me for long enough to know I wouldn't ever dare be a mere scavenger!" Vermillion said, looking quite offended by the weasel's comments.  
"Well I was just wondering." Alfrick muttered, patting his sword strewn across his waist. "Can't take too many chances nowadays you know." He said, looking at the rat's equipment set down by the door. "So you really are a musician huh? Any real reason why? You been around and everything?"  
"Well I have been through many mountains and fields and many many kingdoms about the land. I also have been across the sea due East. Quite the strange land over there, the girls dance about with veils over their faces as they pamper you with sweet words and wine like no other. Many a tale has been there, oh yes many a tail has been raised." He simply chuckled to himself, Alfrick simply nodding, not really understanding the humor? It didn't seem like a play on words.  
"Alright with me I suppose." He shrugged. "Now. How long are you staying. I want you out of here as soon as possible. I don't need anything bad happening to this place just because you're a rat."  
"Well I'll just say that people are very cautious of rats nowadays. People are too afraid of Cluny and aren't going to be taking any chances. They may attack you on pure impulse, and it won't matter." Alfrick explained. "And to be quite honest you seem like a respectable person. So I'd hate for something to happen to you." He would say, glancing towards the window.  
"Well then I just need someone to protect me then." Vermillion smiled, looking right at the weasel.  
"Oh? Hiring a bodyguard? I mean if you go into the tavern…" Alfrick's eyes would catch Vermillion's, realizing what he meant. "Oh Hells no. No way. I'm not being some fancy little bard's plaything."  
"Aww come on why not? It'll be fun! You'll get to travel around with me! And I do have a good voice you know, you're just being picky."  
"No is no!" The weasel stated. "And besides, it looked like you could hold yourself up in the bar!"  
"Well that's because they weren't expecting it!" The rat pointed out, flicking his tail up to point it at him. "It's all about the performance! I mean it was clear how they were going to come at me! Simple really, a honed veteran like yourself should know that too." The rat slyly smirked.  
"How'd you know that.." The weasel narrowed his eyes. "I haven't told anyone in this town. Tell me now." He said, patting his sword. "Or I might just show you a thing or two."  
"You have a medal of the Long Patrol." He stated, gesturing towards the weasel's scabbard, an old rusty bronze medallion. "The group of hares that are known for courageous acts and unending energy. And gods forgive whoever cooks for them." Vermillion joked. "But you aren't doing anything, so I know that you'll be available~" He cooed, clasping his hands together in a small plea. "Oh help me won't you? I promise not to annoy you too much, oh and I can cook too you know!" The rat grinned.  
"Well I don't know… traveling with a suspicious looking rat may or may not be in the current interests of me." Alfrick growled. "But come on now, Why exactly would I-"  
The weasel 's response was quickly cut short by a small sack of gold clattered against the table. It wasn't much, probably just around ten pieces but that amount of money could last three lifetimes. The weasel slowly looked towards the rat, looking quite stupefied.

"How?" He asked, still in disbelief. "I just can't fathom someone like you actually being able to make this much! What did you steal?"

"Ladies hearts and grandmother's spirits of charity." The rat smiled as he placed a hand over his heart. "For such a noble soul as I to be lavished in many a sweater and trinkets that are sold, I do make a pretty coin when I do eventually go into the larger towns." The rat said.

"I'm in disbelief in all honesty. I never thought a musician could even make this much." Alfrick murmured, looking into the rat's eyes. "Pure. Gold…. Where's it from?" The weasel asked, looking at Vermillion.

"The Northern lands. Great castles in which I performed in humble servitude to kings and queens, to the nobles and council." The rat looked proud as he held up his Lute. "This 'ol thing's been with me since forever. It's seen near everything with me too, so it's pretty much my whole livelihood." The rat looked towards Alfrick. "So what do you say? Wanna go on an adventure?" He grinned, standing up as he faced the doorway. "I'd love to have you with me. Who knows, maybe even someone like you can learn how to sing." Vermillion joked as Alfrick stood up, scowling at him.

"I'll have you know I have quite the voice! I just never use it." He crossed his arms, sighing. "But. I might as well join you. I've got nothing more to do here, and I could use some excitement in life." He smiled, looking around his home. "Just allow me to get some things then I'll be out in just a moment."

The rat would simply smile as he walked out of the small house, lightly plucking on his lute. He leaned against the wall as he looked around, most of the townsfolk's eys were on him as he plunked out notes and cords. Vermillion clered his throat before opening his mouth, out coming a simple ballad.

 _From my father, I shall travel._

 _Towards the skyline, is my goal._

 _I will keep headstrong, till my mother_

 _Calls me home._

 _Before the headwins, douse my fire._

 _I will travel, to breach the wall._

 _And for my father, I will acquire._

 _A small treasure, one of my own._


End file.
